PROJECT 007 ? CANCER HEALTH OUTCOMES AND CONTROL RESEARCH PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overarching mission of the Cancer Health Outcomes and Control Research Program (CO) is to foster research that 1) improves outcomes for patients and families with or at risk for a cancer diagnosis and 2) reduces the public health burden of malignancies across the entire cancer care continuum. Research in CO is categorized into three thematic domains: 1) prevention and early detection in healthy and at-risk individuals; 2) treatment-related outcomes around cancer therapy and; 3) survivorship and palliative care. CO supports research across these three domains through the following specific aims, with the goal of translating that research to the clinic and community to meet our mission: ? To establish and further develop population and community-based resources for research focused on cancer prevention, early detection and improved outcomes ? To assess short- and long-term patient-centered outcomes following a cancer diagnosis and develop strategies to improve outcomes ? To identify socio-behavioral factors influencing cancer prevention, treatment and outcomes ? To assess the magnitude and determinants of disparities in cancer health outcomes and control associated with age, race, gender, geography and other group characteristics and develop strategies to decrease such disparities There are 26 program members from ten departments and five schools with $4.1M in NCI funding and $4.6M in other peer-reviewed cancer-related funding. Out of 310 publications, 13% are intra-programmatic and 32% are inter-programmatic. Members also have 106 collaborative publications with investigators at other institutions.